Harry Potter und ´meow´ Malfoy
by Mi Su
Summary: °HD Slash° - Nach einem missglückten Zaubertrank ist Harry plötzlich...eine Katze! Jetzt ratet mal, wer sich dazu entschließt, ihn als Haustier zu halten.... CH 2 UP
1. Keywords: Harry Birma Malfoy

**Titel**: Harry Potter und...meow...Malfoy

**Teil**: 1/?

**Autor**: Mi Su ^^

**E-Mail**: yumekoe@web.de

**Rating**: PG

**Warnungen**: Fluff – Com - SLASH

**Pairing**: Harry/Draco :P – Einseitiges Seamus/Harry (YAY!)

_Note_: Yay, Leutz!! *knuddlwuddl* Hier die neue Story!

      Die Idee hab ich von Your Silencer „Talisman", aber von ihrem Plot

      werd ich hoffentlich so gut wie keinen Gebrauch machen. XD

        Beginn: 2-3 Monate nach Beginn des 6. Schuljahres

Übrigens, Kater ist bei mir gleich Katze, ich mach da keinen Unterschied.                                                                                                                         

**Harry Potter und...meow...Malfoy**

1

_~Keywords: Harry Birma Malfoy _

Es war schon spät am Abend, als Harry in der Schulbibliothek das Buch schloß, in dem er las, seit er die Großen Halle vom Abendessen verlassen hatte.

Außer ihm und vereinzelten Ravenclaws der Unterstufe und Mrs. Pince war er allein in der Bibliothek.

Er besah sich noch einmal das Cover des Buches, bevor er aufstand, es zurück in eines der Regale stellte und Papierrolle sowie Feder in die Hand nahm und hinaus in den Korridor ging.

Es war still, die meisten Zauberschüler waren schon in ihren Schlafsäalen oder den Gemeinschaftsräumen verschwunden. Doch anstelle zum Gryffindorturm zu gehen, lief Harry einen weiteren Korridor, der weiter nach unten führte, entlang und öffnete die Tür eines leeren und im Dunklen stehenden Klassenraums.

Weder Ron noch Hermine hatte er davon erzählt, was er inzwischen fast jeden Abend trieb, egal wie oft sie nachfragten und ihn mit Blicken durchbohrten.

Zielstrebig ging er hinüber in eine Ecke des Raumes, flüsterte ein paar Zauberworte während er den Zauberstab auf einen Wandstein zeigte, der sich daraufhin in mehrere kleine Beutel verwandelte.

Zufrieden wiederholte der Wunderjunge den selben Spruch bei einem größeren Stein, der plötzlich zu einem Minikessel wurde und von Harry auf den Boden gestellt wurde.

„Lumos." Flüsterte Harry, legte den leuchtenden Stab dann zur Seite und widmete sich den verschiedenen Kräutern und Sachen, die in den Beuteln versteckt waren. Mit Hilfe der Notizen, die er auf seiner Papierrolle zu stehen hatte, fing er an einen Trank herzustellen.

Es verging eine Zeit bis alle Inhalte aufgebraucht waren, und in dem Kessel eine bläuliche Flüssigkeit schwomm.

Etwas nervös holte Harry ein kleines Glas aus der Tasche seines Umhangs hervor, tauchte dieses in den Kessel. Als er es wieder herausnahm schimmerte das Blau des Tranks im fahlen Mondlicht, und ohne lange zu zögern setzte er das Glas an die Lippen, und schluckte den gesamten Inhalt in einem Zug runter.

Nach nur zehn Sekunden spürte Harry ein seltsames Ziehen in seinem Körper, sodass er hastig Beutel und Kessel in die Lücke in der Wand schob, einen Zauberspruch wisperte, und sie sich wieder in Steine verwandelten.

Und kaum war das geschehen, wurde ihm plötzlich schwarz vor Augen und schwindelig. Er keuchte unter der ziependen Schmerzen und lehnte seine Stirn an die kühlen Steine.

Dann war der Schmerz vorbei.

Zögerlich öffnete er erst ein Auge, und dann sofort das Zweite, als er vor sich ein Stuhlbein erblickte. Und das schien mehr als dreimal so groß, wie normal.

Erschrocken machte er einen Satz zurück und wollte reflexartig einen kleinen Schrei von sich geben.

Doch bei dem, was herauskam, erstarrte er.

„Meow!!"

//Was war das??// Er drehte sich schnell um die eigene Achse und wollte sich umschauen, ob es Mrs. Norris, die kratzbürstige Katze des Hausmeisters war, aber das Einzige, was er sah...

//Ein SCHWANZ?!//

„Meeeo???"

//Ich bin eine KATZE??// Mit einem letzten Funken Hoffnung starrte er an sich herab. Schließlich KONNTE er ja keine Katze sein!

Mit dem Trank hatte er sich doch nur auf den Trank vorbereiten wollen, den Snape Wochen vorher angekündigt hatte. Und weil er nicht leicht war, und Harry sowieso Probleme in Zaubertränke hatte, dachte er sich, es könnte ja nicht schaden, ihn schon einmal selbst gemacht und probiert zu haben...Aber das??

Er hatte sich tatsächlich in eine kleine Katze verwandelt, mit dunklen Pfoten, und soweit er das beurteilen konnte, schnee-weißem Fell.

Harry hob sein Katzenköpfchen.

//Vielleicht bin ich doch bewusstlos geworden...BITTE lass mich bewusstlos sein!// Und da gab es nur einen Weg das herauszufinden...

„MIEEEOW!"

Dem Schmerz nach zu urteilen, der sich jetzt von seinem Schwänzchen die Wirbelsäule hinaufschlich, war das hier kein Traum.

Und er war echt eine Katze.

Ohne Vorwarnung wurde mit einem Mal die Tür aufgerissen und eine Person kam herein, die sie hastig wieder schloß.

Harry versteckte sich in der Dunkelheit hinter einem Tischbein und beobachtete panisch, wie diese Person in seine Richtung lief.

//Was mach ich jetzt, was mach ich jetzt??//

Er schaute sich kurz um.

„Verdammt." Murrte die Stimme, dass Harry schreckhaft aufsprang und eher ziellos aus seinem Versteck flüchtete.

Und dabei direkt gegen etwas prallte.

„Hm?"

In Harry´s Köpfchen drehte sich alles und er lag die ersten Sekunden seitlich auf dem Boden, wimmerte in leisen Katzentönen vor sich hin.

„Hey, Kleines." 

Ein paar angenehm warme Hände hoben Harry plötzlich in die Luft, und er machte die Augen auf. Bevor er wusste, wie ihm geschah, hatte ihn kein geringerer als Draco Malfoy persönlich im Arm.

//Aah!//

„Meoooooow!" Wie wild schlug er mit seinen Pfötchen um sich, und ärgerte sich, dass er nicht wusste, wie er die Krallen zum Vorschein bringen sollte. Malfoy würde ihm sicher etwas tun und er konnte sich nicht einmal wehren!

//Weg, weg, weg!!//

„Meow, meoooow, phewwww!!"

„Hey!" Draco griff nach den weichen Pfoten und hielt sie in seiner Hand fest, bis das Fauchen des kleinen Kätzchens abebbte und es nach Luft schnappte.

Und jetzt, wo es fast ruhig in seinen Armen lag, konnte er sich genauer ansehen. Gleich auf den ersten Blick erkannte er, dass es sich um eine besonders hübsche Birma handelte. Und sie war so klein, dass sie nicht älter als 2 Monate sein konnte...

„Meeow."

Überrascht sah er in die smaragd-grünen Augen des fremden Kätzchens, die ihn unentwegt anstarrten.

Es war seltsam. Eigentlich hatten Birmas nur blaue Augen...

„Wem gehörst du?" Fragte er und ließ seine Finger über das flauschige Fell am Bauch streichen.

Fast hätte Harry wieder begonnen zu fauchen, wollte sogar schon in Malfoy´s Hand beißen, aber ein unbekanntes warmes und wohliges Kribbeln drang plötzlich durch seinen kleinen Katzenkörper, und anstatt sich zu wenden und zu zappeln, schnurrte er gemütlich und machte die Augen zu.

//Mhmm....wer hätte gedacht...//

„Mee..."

//...das Malfoy...//

„Meow..."

//...so sanft sein kann...?//

„Ich glaube, ich werde dich behalten..." Draco´s Stimme klang allmählich wie ein Flüstern, so dass Harry erst gar nicht genau verstand, was er sagte und sein Köpfchen anhob und nach hinten beugte, als ihn der Slytherin unter dem Kinn auf und ab streichelte.

„Moew."

Draco lächelte und nahm das Kätzchen hoch, bis er es auf Augenhöhe hielt.

„Süß..."

Und dann tat der blonde Slytherin etwas, bei dem Harry fast das Herz stehen blieb und er selbst unfähig war mit seinen Pfoten zu schlagen.

Malfoy drückte ihn an sich...und gab ihm einen kleinen Kuss neben sein dunkles Katzenohr.

//???????//

Und Harry war zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend froh eine Katze zu sein.

...denn Katzenwangen wurden nicht rot...                                                                                                          

**_Fortsetzung folgt_...**

A/N: Naaa??? ^_^ Ist es okay?

     Das Plot ist etwas anders, als ich anfangs wollte, aber es ändert nicht viel am großen Plot. Und unterscheiden wird      

     sich meine Story nun auch sehr von Your Silencer´s. ^.-

     Konstuktive Kritik und Kommis sind sehr erwünscht!! ^^

**     Mi Su**


	2. Keywords: Slytherin Satin

Autor: Mi Su ^^

E-Mail: yumekoe@web.de

Rating: PG

Warnungen: Fluff - Com - SLASH

Pairing: _Harry/Draco_ :P - Einseitiges _Seamus/Harry_ (YAY!)

_Note_: Vielen Dank an: **koryu , sabisemilla **( Doch, sie vermissen ihn schon noch, keine Angst. ^.^ Aber erstmal ist Harry ja noch bei den Slytherins. *g* ), **Little Lion , Cat Ballou , Teufelsweib , selene15 , snuggles2 **( Stimmt, ich poste nicht nur bei ff.net ^^ ), **Ainaredien , Riddle-Gin-Riddle **, **Kirsten Kun **( Nein, ausnahmsweise hab ich Harry zu einer richtigen Birma gemacht, bei der das Fell nicht automatisch Harrys Haarfarbe hat ^^°. Das fänd ich sonst viel zu Cliché. *lol* Und ich denk auch nicht, dass Harry sich gerade in Dracos Bett zurück verwandelt. *lach* Aber sowas ähnliches schwebt mir vielleicht doch im Kopf umher. ^.- ) und **Ellie172** für die tollen Reviews!! *alle huggles* Hab mich sehr gefreut!! ^-^

Es gibt keine Spoiler zum 5. Band, weil ich den hier nicht einbeziehe!

        Beginn: 2-3 Monate nach Beginn des 6. Schuljahres

**Harry Potter und...meow...Malfoy**

**2**

**_~Keywords: Slytherin Satin_**

Der Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum hatte sich seit dem ersten Besuch von Harry nicht verändert, den er damals hier hatte, als das Gryffindortrio Malfoy für den Erben Slytherins hielt.

Es war unheimlich dunkel, das Einzige was hervorstach war das überall glitzernde Silber. Harrys Katzenherz pochte inzwischen nicht mehr so heftig, wie in dem Klassenraum, allerdings hatte er sich auch noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass ihn sein Erzrivale in den Armen trug und ab und zu beiläufig über den Kopf streichelte, während er im Slytherin-Kerker umherging.

Wenn Harry ehrlich mit sich war, wurde er mit jeder vergehenden Minute müder und sehnte sich nach einem Bett. Zu dumm, dass Malfoy ihn mit sich schleppte, sonst hätte er zum Gryffindorturm rennen können, irgendwer wäre bestimmt noch auf gewesen um ihn unbemerkt durchschlüpfen zu lassen. Und zu Hermine hätte er auch durchdringen können, um endlich wieder sein wahres Ich zu werden.

Aber nein, jetzt war er das Haustier des blonden Slytherins. Einfach fantastisch.

Harry schnaubte frustriert und spürte im nächsten Moment, wie sich Malfoys Brust bewegte, als er leise lachte.

"Was ist los, Kleines?"

Er kraulte das Kätzchen hinter dem Ohr und Harry schnurrte.

Ganz egal, was der Gryffindor auch von Malfoy halten mochte, seine Streicheleinheiten fühlten sich toll an...

"Meow..."

Draco lächelte und öffnete schließlich die Tür zum Schlafsaal der 6 Klässler Jungen. Die Vorhänge ihrer Betten waren allesamt fest verschlossen, als würden sie ihren Mitbewohnern nicht über den Weg trauen.

//Typisch Slytherin...// Harry schüttelte sein Köpfchen, als sein linkes Katzenohr plötzlich schief lag, und gähnte ausgiebig.

Als er sich dann umsah, befand er sich schon auf etwas weichem und tastete mit seinen Pfötchen über den Stoff.

//Hmm...ein Bett...//

"Bleib hier." Sagte Malfoy und ging rüber zu seinem Kleiderschrank, während Harry-Katze fröhlich auf der seidigen Bettdecke die neu entdeckten Krallen wetzte und vor sich hin schnurrte.

Das Satin fühlte sich unter seinen Pfoten seltsam aber schön an. Harry konnte gar nicht genug kriegen.

"Meoooow....!" Maunzte er vergnügt.

"Hey! Was machst du denn da??" Flüsterte Malfoy mitten in sein kleines Abenteuer und riss ihn in die Höhe. Der Slytherin starrte verärgert in die grünen Augen der Birma.

"Das ist Satin, du wirst dir dort nicht die Krallen abwetzen." Ermahnte er Harry, der sauer über die Unterbrechung ein Fauchen hören ließ.

Doch anstelle das Kätzchen abzusetzen, grinste Draco es nur an.

"Süß."

//Was denkt der sich eigentlich?? Masochist, ich hab dich grad angefaucht!//

Harry fauchte noch einmal, doch Draco lachte nur und drückte das Kätzchen an sich.

"Wirklich niedlich, kleine Wildkatze." Dann platzierte er Harry wieder auf das Bett, jedoch nicht ohne ihn nochmal darauf hinzuweisen, ja nicht die Krallen zu wetzen.

Harry schnaubte und spazierte auf dem Bett umher, bis er das Kissen erreichte und erneut zu schnurren begann, denn es war viel weicher und gemütlicher als die Decke.

Mit einem hinterhältigen mentalen Grinsen probte er mit seinen Krallenspitzen die Satinoberfläche und senkte sie dann in das Kissen.

//Hmmm...schön...//

Harry schnurrte intensiv und drehte sich langsam im Kreis, während er das Kissen bearbeitete, bis er sich darauf niederließ und die Augen schloss.

Er hörte, wie Kleidung sanft raschelte und blickte sich um. Als er sah, wie Malfoy nur in Boxershorts auf das Bett stieg, presste er die Augen jedoch schnell wieder zusammen, und sein Herz schlug wie verrückt.

//Oh...bei Merlin, er ist halbnackt!!//

Sobald sich das Bett dann auch bewegte, schreckte er sofort auf entfernte sich von dem Slytherin, der es sich gerade unter der Decke bequem machte und Harry letzten Endes ansah. Er runzelte die Stirn.

"Hey, komm wieder her." Er hielt dem Kätzchen seine Hand entgegen und strich mit dem Zeigefinger über Harrys Nasenrücken.

Harry erstarrte kurz, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass Malfoy lecker roch....oder eher sein Finger, und, ohne es richtig zu merken, leckte er mit einem Mal an Malfoys Fingerspitze.

//Mhm, Erdbeeren.//

Er fing wieder an zu schnurren und folgte dem gut riechenden Finger, der sich allmählich von ihm entfernte, und dann war Harry Malfoy wieder ganz nah, und sie starrten sich an.

"Wie soll ich dich nennen?" Fragte sich Draco leicht abwesend, als er die Katze streichelte.

Harry maunzte. //Am besten gar nicht. Lass mich gehen und das Problem ist gelöst.//

Malfoy schaute ihn eine Weile nachdenklich an.

"Du erinnerst mich an Potter."

Wäre es möglich gewesen, hätten sich bei der Aussage Harrys Augen geweitet.

Was, wenn Malfoy es herausfinden würde?? Harry wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie der Slytherin sein Wissen nutzen konnte, sollte er von der Identität der Katze erfahren. Harrys Herz pochte wie wild.

//Ich will hier weg, ich will hier weg...//

"Seine Augen sind auch so grün...warum sind deine Augen grün, hm?"

//Oh danke, er weiß es nicht...Glück gehabt...Moment mal...was hat er gegen meine Augen?!//

"Meooow, pheeww!"

"Hey!" Der Blonde schnappte sich das Kätzchen und legte sich auf den Rücken, Harry auf seinen Bauch.

Als Harry flüchten wollte, hielt ihn der Slytherin fest.

"Birmas haben keine grünen Augen, warum hast du dann welche?" Murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst, weil er von der Katze ja keine Antwort erwarten konnte.

"Warum sind sie nicht blau...?"

Harry-Katze entspannte sich etwas. Das war es also, er hatte nichts gegen Harrys Augen...

//...Was denke ich denn da?! Mir doch egal, was er von meinen Augen hält!//

Wütend auf sich selbst, und auf den rapide ansteigenden Herzschlag, den er erst jetzt bemerkte, wo er seine Position erkannt hatte, nämlich direkt auf dem Bauch des Slytherins, entfuhr ihm etwas zwischen einem Knurren und Fauchen.

Malfoy grinste ihn wieder an und streichelte ihm sanft über den Kopf.

//Masochist...// Harry wunderte sich, wie ihm so ein Geräusch gefallen konnte.

Würde ihn eine Katze anfauchen, wäre er vorsichtig. Und das Tier dann auch noch unbesorgt anzugrinsen passte da definitiv nicht rein.

"Meow."

Draco hob ihn hoch und hielt die Katze vor sich und betrachtete sie, immer wieder heftete sich sein Blick auf die unnormalen grünen Augen, die ihn unschuldig beobachteten.

"...Emerald..."

//??!!//

"Ich nenne dich Emerald...Gefällt dir der Name?" Malfoy schloss das Kätzchen in seine Arme, obwohl Harry sich wieder mit Pfoten und Krallen wehrte, doch alles umsonst.

"Phewww!!!"

//Er erdrückt mich!! Aaargh, er bringt mich um!//

"Shhh, sei still..." Flüsterte Draco, und lockerte trotz der kämpfenden Katze seinen Halt.

"Emerald..."

Harry atmete angestrengt ein und aus, als sich der Griff löste, und fauchte Malfoy an.

Als er jedoch sah, dass dieser seine Augen geschlossen hatte und leise atmete, verstummten die verärgerten Geräusche, und er sah ihn einfach nur an.

Wenn Malfoy nicht gerade mit bissigen Bemerkungen und hämischem Grinsen um sich warf, sah er eigentlich gar nicht mal so schlecht aus. Vereinzelte blonde Haarsträhnen hatten sich mittlerweile vom Gel gelöst und fielen leicht in seine Stirn.

Harry näherte sich seinem Gesicht noch ein bisschen und konnte nicht widerstehen und legte eine weiße Katzenpfote auf die Lippen des Slytherins, weil sie so weich und rosig aussahen.

Und Harry begann zu schnurren, auch wenn er sich dagegen sträubte. Selbst das Satin hatte sich nicht so angefühlt.

Vorsichtig nahm er das Pfötchen wieder herunter und legte sich auf Malfoys Bauch, auf dem er vorhin schon gesessen hatte. Und irgendwie war das gar nicht so ungewöhnlich, wie es sein sollte...

Allerdings blieb er dort nicht lang liegen, denn der Slytherin bewegte sich plötzlich im Schlaf und drehte sich auf den Bauch, sodass Harry es nur knapp schaffte, nicht von ihm erdrückt zu werden.

"Phww." Schnaubte Harry-Katze ärgerlich und schaute Draco einen Augenblick beim Schlafen zu, bis die Gefahr gebannt schien.

Und obwohl er nicht nachgeben wollte, fühlte er sich fast magisch zu dem Blonden hingezogen und stieg auf dessen Rücken.

Seine Krallen wetzten sich nur kurz im Satin, das Dracos nackten Körper bedeckte, bis er sich nah den Schulterblättern einrollte, einmal laut ausamtete, die Augen schloss und langsam zum gleichmäßigen Atmen des Slytherin einschlief.             

_**Fortsetzung folgt...**_

__

A/N: Gefällt er euch? *Daumen drück* Im nächsten Teil will ich Pansy auftreten lassen, und einige Slytherins mehr. Oder wollt ihr jemanden Besonderes? ^.-

Vielen Dank für's Lesen! ^O^ HEL

**Mi Su**

PS: Ich schäme mich...ich hab während des Schreibens das Album "Britney" von Britney Spears gehört...Schande über mein Haupt...-_-


End file.
